Never Fall Away
by Story Fiction
Summary: Таймлайн - в конце 5-го сезона. Рик и Кейт собираются пожениться, но, этому шагу предшествовали некоторые события... Без спойлеров к 5.24. Кроме слегка измененной сцены на качелях.
1. Chapter 1

CASTLE

Rick and Kate:

"Never Fall Away"

_Coffee is symbolic for those two characters, no matter who brings the coffee, her or me, it's like this is our Good Morning Kiss – a way of saying without actually using words: "Good morning, my heart. How are doing?"_

**Nathan Fillion.**

… _And they will know_

_That you and I were made for this_

_I was made to taste your kiss_

_We were made to never fall away..._

_Never fall away._

**Civil Twilight – "Letters From The Sky"**

**Prologue**

**Chapter One**

Gold Morning Light

_New York. Richard Castle's loft. 09.00 a.m._

Она не может понять, какое ощущение разбудило ее первым — лучи солнца, мягко прокрадывающиеся в комнату через окно, теплый запах нагретого им дерева, упорно щекочущий ноздри, аромат свежесваренного кофе, доносящийся до нее с кухни... Она не может понять, что ее разбудило, потому что все ощущения раннего утра, напрочь сметаются одним-единственным, и не очень приятным, когда она, поддавшись янтарному свету солнца, открывает глаза. Режущая боль в левом боку, чуть-чуть ниже ребер, заставляет ее крепко зажмуриться на несколько секунд. Она прикусывает губу, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу стон, пытаясь как можно безболезненее перекатиться на спину, не разбудив при этом Касла. Его рука перемещается во сне, когда она переворачивается, и теперь, крепко, но не сильно, не давя на ее ребра, обхватывает ее живот, так, словно, чтобы ей было удобнее. Она усмехается, глядя в потолок. Он умудряется думать о ней даже во сне.

Она поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Не удержавшись, еле ощутимо касается губами его носа. Он слегка вздрагивает, но не просыпается. Улыбка раздвигает уголки ее губ, когда он, инстинктивно подается вслед за ее лаской, утыкаясь носом в ее обнаженное плечо. Его дыхание, щекочет ее кожу, и она снова прикусывает губу, чтобы сдержать смех. В боку снова неприятно кольнуло, но она посылает боль к черту, продолжая любоваться тем, как он спит. Она любит смотреть, как он спит. Спутанные, взъерошенные волосы, рот, слегка приоткрытый в сонной полуулыбке, едва раздвигающей уголки его губ, светлые ресницы, подрагивающие при каждом вдохе... Он всегда был таким умиротворенным, таким по-детски открытым и беззащитным, когда спал... Она снова передвинулась, на этот раз, на бок, чтобы быть лицом к нему. Он заворчал сквозь сон, притягивая ее к себе, его нос теперь уткнулся ей в шею. Она не выдержала и засмеялась. Тихо, неслышно, стараясь не разбудить его окончательно. Но, ее разум, похоже, совершенно не хотел ее слушаться. Она просто не могла заставить себя лежать спокойно. Ее рука сама собой потянулась к мочке его уха, нежно сжав его между большим и указательным пальцем. Он еще глубже уткнулся ей в шею, продолжая сопеть, как маленький медвежонок. Она отпустила его ухо, успокаивающе поцеловав в волосы.

- Спи, Касл. Еще слишком рано.

- Угу, - пробормотал он, пытаясь снова провалиться в сон.

Кейт наблюдала за танцем солнечных зайчиков на его лице, ожидая, пока он снова заснет. Она засмеялась, когда Рик, промычав что-то непонятное, теперь прижавшись к ее шее лбом, пытался укрыться от настырных солнечных лучей, упорно лезших ему в лицо. Это помогло, но не

до конца. Один, особенно наглый солнечный зайчик, очевидно, понятия не имевший, о том, что может сотворить с писателем вдохновение, пришедшее в два часа ночи, и соизволившее покинуть только в шесть утра, сейчас, упрямо пытался раскрыть крепко зажмуренный, левый глаз Касла. Ему это надоело, и он потянул одеяло наверх, укрывая их обоих с головой. Кейт, смеясь, попыталась скинуть одеяло, но Рик не дал ей этого сделать, одной рукой придерживая одеяло в нужном положении, а другой, - не давая Беккет сдвинуться с места.

- Касл, - ее голос звучал приглушенно, - отпусти одеяло.

- Нет, - промычал писатель. - Я сплю. Ауч! - За глухим вскриком, последовало обиженное: - Яблоки!

- Отпусти одеяло.

- Я сплю. - Он натянул одеяло еще выше, до тех пор, пока его рука не уперлась в спинку кровати.

- Рик, отпусти одеяло, пока я тебя не заставила.

- Ты знаешь, что я сильнее.

- Касл...

- Если я отпущу одеяло, то ты встанешь с постели. А без тебя, в ней слишком холодно. Я не смогу заснуть, если тебя не будет рядом.

Борьба за попытку скинуть одеяло, в которой Кейт уже было начала одерживать верх, вдруг резко прекратилась. После довольно продолжительного молчания, она тихо произнесла:

- Рик... Отпусти одеяло. Я никуда не уйду, обещаю.

- Честно? Обещаешь?

- Обещаю.

Снова последовало что-то нечленораздельное, затем, мужская рука, упиравшаяся в прикроватную спинку, опустилась, откидывая одеяло назад. Оно отлетело слишком далеко, и Кейт слегка приподнялась, плотно сжав зубы от боли, натягивая на них одеяло обратно до плеч, молясь, чтобы он не заметил, что каждое движение причиняет ей дискомфорт. Как только она легла, он снова притянул ее к себе, продолжая дышать ей в шею. Она поцеловала его в плечо, услышав довольный вздох в ответ.

- Спи, - прошептала Кейт, еле слышно. Ее рука нашла его затылок, и теперь, осторожно массировала, помогая ему снова заснуть. - Я буду рядом.

- И постараешься снова заснуть, - пробормотал он.

- Постараюсь, - ответила она, понимая, что усиливающаяся боль в ребрах, уже не даст ей заснуть. Но ему было необязательно это знать. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. Все, что ему нужно было сейчас — просто выспаться.

А она собиралась охранять его спокойный сон.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Everything**

- Кейт, - тихо позвал он.

- Да? - ответила она таким же тихим шепотом, немножко хриплым, с легким присвистом. Полуденное солнце заливало всю комнату золотисто-янтарным светом, придавая ее растрепанным волосам светло-молочный оттенок. Ее голова лежала у него на коленях, ее глаза были закрыты, только ресницы слегка подрагивали от слишком яркого солнечного света; она дышала размеренно и спокойно, можно было подумать, что она спала, если бы не этот хриплый свист, если бы не слишком напряженные плечи. Ей все еще было больно. Чертовски больно. Но все же лучше, чем несколько часов назад, утром. Его левая рука, почти невесомыми прикосновениями поглаживала ее ребра, стараясь унять ее боль, - она ощущала, как кончики его пальцев слегка щекочут ее кожу, сквозь белую хлопковую ткань его рубашки, которую она надела, когда вставала утром, чтобы сварить кофе. При мысли о его рубашке, она улыбнулась. Эта была та самая белая рубашка в полоску, которую она надевала в их первое утро вместе. Рик теперь постоянно дразнился, что эта рубашка, - его любимая. Вот и сейчас, словно прочитав ее мысли, он наклонился и медленно, глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь запомнить аромат ее волос. Тихонько выдохнул ей в затылок, и она засмеялась, поймав себя на мысли, что ей уже почти не больно.

- Наконец-то, - прошептал он ей в волосы.

- Наконец-то, что?

- Ты засмеялась. Я пытался заставить тебя сделать это, почти все утро.

- Это, наверно, чертовски трудно, да?

- Не труднее, чем обычно. Ну, может, совсем чуть-чуть.

Он засмеялся в ответ, получив легкий толчок локтем в живот.

- Эй, я просто рад, что тебе лучше.

- Я знаю. Я знаю, Рик.

Она, осторожно, медленно подтягиваясь на локтях, стараясь не делать слишком резких движений, перевернулась на спину. Касл тут же подложил обе руки ей под голову, чтобы ей было удобнее. Она засмеялась, уткнувшись носом во внутрений сгиб его локтя. Рик наблюдал за тем, как в ее изумрудных глазах, искрясь, переливался солнечный свет.

- Тебе правда лучше? - он заправил прядь волос ей за ухо. Его большой палец задержался на ее скуле, и теперь, мягкими круговыми движениями, очерчивал ее контур.

- Правда, Касл. Я просто проявила непридусмотрительность, заснув в кресле, вчера ночью.

- Скорее, это я проявил непридусмотрительность, позволив тебе заснуть в кресле, - виновато произнес он, укоряя самого себя.

- Это было не непридусмотрительностью, а, скажем так, погруженностью в творческий процесс. Я просто не могла заснуть, а отвлекать тебя не хотелось. К тому же, если честно, мне нравится наблюдать за тем, как ты пишешь.

- Правда? - с его светящейся улыбкой не могла соперничать даже новогодняя елка на Мэдисон Сквер Гарден.

- Правда, - она нежно провела большим пальцем по линии его подбородка.

- А мне нравится, что ты сидишь рядом, когда я делаю это. Знаешь, когда ты рядом, писать, даже легче, чем обычно.

Ее палец, все это время, мягко очерчивавший черты его лица, замер на его нижней губе, слегка надавив. Он улыбаясь, смотрел, как ее удивленный взгляд, медленно растворяется в радостной, немного робкой улыбке.

- Почему? - спросила Кейт, отметив про себя, что ее голос внезапно сел.

- Не знаю, - Рик честно пожал плечами. - Это просто внезапно становится до невероятности легко. - Может быть, потому что это ты.

Он наклонился, мягко касаясь губами ее губ, и вдруг, перед тем, как отстраниться, он услышал еле уловимое:

- Я люблю тебя.

Он замер, пораженный, позволяя ее словам повиснуть в воздухе и медленно впитаться, проникнуть под кожу, разогнаться по артериям, до тех пор, пока они не отдались в его голове гулким эхом, переросшим в тихий шепот, настолько непохожим на то, что он когда-либо слышал от нее раньше. Он улыбнулся, его глаза заискрились, превратившись из темно-васильковых в кристально-синие, с серыми крапинками. От его век разбежались веселые паутинки морщинок, когда он снова наклонился, и еле слышно прошептал, прежде чем поцеловать ее:

- Я знаю, Кейт. Я знаю.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three, Part One**

Welcome back, Detective Beckett

_New York. Three days later. The crime scene at the Lexington-Wilmore Avenue. 11.00 a.m. _

- Подожди минутку, Рик.

Кейт Беккет остановилась за несколько метров до ограждающей желтой ленты полицейского оцепления и закрыла глаза, для одного медленного, глубокого вдоха. Потом выдохнула — так же глубоко и медленно, чувствуя, как ее диафрагма начинает скручиваться в тугой, нещадно пульсирующий комок. Из ее легких вырвался свист. Снова вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. И так еще несколько раз, прежде чем, она заставила себя открыть глаза. Именно тогда, она осознала, что Рик держит ее за руку. Понимание того, что он держит ее за руку на месте преступления, не заставило ее отстраниться, как, без сомнения, Кейт поступила бы раньше, - наоборот, она, лишь крепче переплела их пальцы.

Посмотрев на него, она увидела, что он улыбается — мягко, задумчиво и слегка удивленно, как будто, сейчас она сделала что-то, совершенно ей несвойственное. Она вопросительно приподняла бровь, улыбаясь ему в ответ.

- Что?

- Ты назвала меня по имени, - казалось, он все еще был удивлен.

- И что в этом странного? - теперь, была ее очередь удивляться.

- На месте преступления. Ты называешь меня Риком только дома, или когда мы одни, но на месте преступления, - никогда.

- Ну, все эти пять лет, ты пытался научить меня хоть иногда нарушать правила. Считай, что у тебя получилось.

- Нарушать правила иногда бывает полезным.

- Да, теперь, я знаю.

Он вдруг перестал улыбаться, и спросил, став совершенно серьезным:

- Как ты?

- Немного волнуюсь, - она посмотрела на ленту оцепления, казавшуюся слишком яркой на фоне пасмурного ноябрьского неба. Он чуть крепче сжал ее руку, словно ободряя ее:

- Эй. Я здесь, ты же знаешь.

Она улыбнулась:

- Знаю. Кстати, а это помогает.

- Что?

- Вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Я никогда раньше так не делала, но это действительно...

- Помогает выкинуть из головы все лишнее. Я знаю.

Она позволила себе слегка засмеяться, наблюдая за тем, как Касл улыбается в ответ.

- Готова? - спросил он, не сводя с нее внимательного взгляда.

Она твердо кивнула в ответ:

- Да, готова.

- Тогда, пойдем.

Дойдя до желтой ленты, они расцепили свои руки. Заметив, что Кейт делает это с явной неохотой, он усмехнулся, тут же получив толчок локтем в бок, тайком от полицейского, стоявшего рядом с оцеплением. Его глаза опять расширились от удивления, - она снова сделала то, что было совершенно на нее непохоже. Кейт вознаградила его реакцию ослепительной улыбкой. Рик Касл определенно заставлял ее нарушать правила.

Он приподнял желтую ленту, пропуская ее вперед:

- Только после вас, детектив.

Она привычно закатила глаза, но он уловил ее мягкую усмешку краем глаза, глядя, как она наклоняется, проходя через ленту. Он не отставал от нее ни на секунду, моментально среагировав и крепко схватив ее за руку, когда она слегка споткнулась об ухаб на дороге, не замеченный ею прежде. Она вскрикнула от неожиданности, и Касл узнал столь знакомую ему мертвую хватку ее руки.

- Осторожней, Кейт. Я здесь.

Беккет тряхнула головой:

- Я в порядке. Я в порядке.

- Твой кофе остынет.

Кейт посмотрела на забытый в ее руке кофейный стаканчик из «Старбакс», и улыбнулась. Да уж, кофе точно не помешает. А в ее первый рабочий день после четырехмесячного реабилитационного отпуска, кофе, ей просто необходим.

Она благодарно посмотрела на того, кто стоял рядом с ней, и прошептала одними губами, перед тем, как окончательно отпустить его руку, напоследок нежно проведя по ней большим пальцем:

- Спасибо.

Касл ничего не ответил. Он просто кивнул и улыбнулся. А по направлению к ним, уже бежал Кевин Райан, заметивший их еще издали, в тот момент, когда они пересекали оцепление. Они помахали ему в ответ на его радостную улыбку, и двинулись навстречу. Касл сложил ладони рупором и крикнул:

- Привет, бро! Знаю, мы должны были вернуться на неделю позже, но кое-кого просто не удержишь! Еще чуть-чуть, и она бы просто сбежала из дома!

Реакция последовала незамедлительно — она снова пихнула его в бок, на этот раз, ощутимо и демонстративно. Касл подпрыгнул, ойкнул и обиженно засопел:

- А что я должен был делать? Дать тебе сбежать без меня?

- Касл, заткнись.

- Ты же знаешь, что это бесполезно. Я никогда тебя не слушаю.

Беккет ничего не сделала — всего лишь улыбнулась Райану, перед тем, как обнять его. И потом, неспешно шагая под столь привычное ощущение ноябрьского ветра, развевавшего ее волосы и норовившего залезть под пальто, безнадежно закатывая глаза в ответ на неугомонную болтовню Касла, и внимательно слушая Райана, почти сразу начавшего рассказывать детали о месте преступления, упорно игнорируя пульсирующие болевые точки, все еще заставлявшие ее, время от времени, незаметно клониться влево, - Кейт поняла: все, что случилось несколько месяцев назад, наконец ушло и закончилось. Ее жизнь постепенно начинала входить в знакомое течение. Его рука незаметно опустилась рядом с ее, и Рик, продолжая болтать с Райаном, мягко переплел их пальцы. Кейт ответила на пожатие, наблюдая за тем, как ветер ворует ее дыхание. Все закончилось. Ей оставалось только поверить в это.

Тепло его руки в ее, дало понять, что это будет не так уж и трудно.

_Конец первой части)._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three, Part Two**

**A Calm Before The Storm**

_A few hours later. New York, Manhattan 12__th__ NYPD Precinct. Homicide Department. Bullpen, Detective Beckett's work place._

- Я так не играю, - насупился Рик, уставившись на доску со схемой текущего расследования. То, что он на ней видел, мягко говоря, удручало, - его буйному воображению пока было абсолютно негде развернуться.

- Как так? - поинтересовалась Беккет, не отрывая голову от каких-то файлов. Касл, не оборачиваясь, слышал, как ручка с нажимом царапает бумагу, - ему всегда нравилась ее привычка размашисто писать.

- У нас нет никаких подозреваемых! Это нарушает всю хронологию законов жанра!

Он снова уставился на доску, - кроме информации о жертве, первичных данных полученных при осмотре места преступления и шкалы «временного окна», в районе которого произошло убийство, доска была практически пустой. Ничего. Список потенциальных свидетелей занимал место в графе "Of interest", в то время, как, графа под названием «Suspects», была пуста. Абсолютно пуста. Касл горестно вздохнул, но тут же услышал за спиной голос Беккет:

- Кто тебе сказал, что подозреваемых нет? Райан и Эспозито сейчас проверяют алиби всех наших свидетелей. Уверена, что у кого-то из них, алиби будет ложным.

- Детектив Беккет, спасибо вам за то, что ваша дьявольская логика, всегда буквально выдергивает меня из уныния, когда я только начинаю в него погружаться.

- Рада, что в моей дьявольской логике, есть хоть какая-то польза для вас, мистер Касл.

- На самом деле, от нее очень много пользы. К тому же, я научил тебя хоть иногда верить в чудеса.

- Да неужели? - саркастично отозвалась Беккет, впервые за все время разговора, оторвав голову от бумаг.

- Да, - он, в свою очередь, был предельно серьезен. - Когда я попросил тебя загадать желание на падающую звезду, ты не так уж и долго раздумывала. Кстати, это ведь было буквально вчера. И что же ты загадала?

- Ты со вчерашнего вечера достаешь меня этим вопросом, - в ее голосе не было упрека, только дразняще-саркастические нотки, с еле уловимым оттенком скептицизма.

- Да, но почему ты не хочешь сказать мне?

- Если уж ты уговорил меня загадать желание, то, я не могу говорить тебе о нем, потому что оно не сбудется.

- Нет, - твердо ответил Рик. - Этого не может быть.

- Чего не может быть? - Кейт слегка недоуменно подняла брови.

- Вот как раз, если ты скажешь мне, у твоего желания больше шансов сбыться. Потому что, я буду желать этого вместе с тобой. А когда двое людей во что-то очень сильно верят, даже в невозможное, то, что бы это ни было, оно обязательно сбудется.

Она открыла было рот, чтобы сказать что-то в ответ, но, не найдя слов, благополучно закрыла, в состоянии только смотреть на него, глазами полными любви и почти детского восторга. Его губы сами собой, медленно растянулись в широкую, такую же, немного детскую улыбку, когда он заметил ее реакцию. Казалось, для того, чтобы заставить его улыбаться шире, ему было достаточно видеть _ее _улыбку. Она не часто улыбалась _так — _как маленькая девочка, с искрящимся блеском смешинок в уголках глаз. Со дня смерти ее матери, ей всегда казалось, что больше никто не заставит ее улыбаться _именно так. _И до его появления в ее жизни, все именно так и было. Рик Касл заново научил ее смеяться. _Смеяться по-настоящему. _Смеяться, просто потому что, ей _хотелось этого_, впервые за долгое время.

Кхм-кхм.

Их как всегда затянувшаяся, игра в гляделки, была по установившейся традиции и, как всегда «вовремя», прервана Райаном и Эспозито.

- Простите, что помешали, - Райан снова деликатно откашлялся, но, не скрывая поддразнивающую ухмылочку, заставил Касла и Беккет невольно оторваться друг от друга, и, как только две пары недовольно-заинтересованных глаз синхронно обратились к нему, продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:

- Мы только что закончили опрос всех потенциальных и реальных свидетелей убийства. Как и ожидалось, это не дало почти никаких результатов.

- Почти? - Беккет моментально ухватилась за ниточку.

- Да, - вступил в разговор Эспозито. - Опрос жильцов дома, в котором произошло убийство, ничего не дал, но, по показаниям консьержа здания, ровно в 9:00 в квартиру жертвы поднялся какой-то подозрительный тип, и спустился обратно вниз через полчаса.

- 9:00. Попадает во временную зону убийства, - задумчиво произнесла Беккет, слегка сосредоточенно нахмурившись. - Описание этого подозрительного типа у нас есть, надеюсь?

- Даже лучше. - Райан раскрыл папку, которую все это время держал в руках, выуживая что-то из скопления документов. Найдя то, что нужно, он выложил это на стол, перед лицом Беккет. - Стоп-кадр с камеры наружного наблюдения. Никого не напоминает?

- Ого! - ее брови приподнялись, хотя, она и не была так сильно удивлена. - В прошлую нашу встречу, этот парень клялся мне, что завязал.

- Видимо, он не с особым рвением соблюдает клятвы, - многозначно произнес Райан.

- Ты его знаешь? - Касл стоял за спиной Беккет, слегка нависнув над ней и смотря на фотографию из-за ее плеча. Она слегка прикусила нижнюю губу, чувствуя, как в носу предательски что-то защекотало. Запах его одеколона.

- Да, я задерживала его десятки раз. Его зовут Кайл Линдер. Две судимости: одна за непредумышленное убийство, вторая — за хранение и распространение наркотиков в особо крупных размерах. После второй отсидки, перешел на рэкет и вымогательство, десятки приводов, но каждый раз его отпускали за недостаточностью улик.

Касл хмыкнул:

- Впечатляющий послужной список. Может, наша жертва ему задолжала?

- Такое вполне вероятно, учитывая его финансовую историю, - сказал Райан. - Согласно данным налоговой службы, на счетах нашего многоуважаемого банкира, Роберта Макларена, почти полный ноль. Спустил все на бирже и азартных играх. Его вполне конкретно прижало, он висел на волоске от публичного объявления об официальном банкростве.

- И, наверняка, он делал все возможное, для того, чтобы остаться на плаву, - договорила Беккет. - Известно, где сейчас Линдер? - она мотнула головой в направлении снимка на ее столе.

- Да, - Эспозито сверился со своими записями. - Согласно последним сводкам, он живет на углу 55-ой и 11-ой.

- Ясно. Поехали.

Она стремительно поднялась, кажется, даже забыв про больное ребро, резким движением выдергивая ящик стола, и доставая кобуру и пистолет. Проверяя обойму, она невольно подумала, как же хорошо, что она заранее сдала переаттестацию, и доступ к ее оружию, был предоставлен сразу, как только она отчиталась перед Гейтс о своем возвращении.

Касл хотел было что-то возразить, открыл рот, но потом, снова закрыл. Да, это ее первое задержание за время 4-х месячного отсутствия. Но он знал еще и то, что ее бесполезно отговаривать. Он просто потянулся за ее пальто, помогая ей надеть его. Она вдруг еле ощутимо перехватила его руку на своей талии, в который раз за день незаметно переплетая их пальцы. Он ответил на пожатие, мягко поворачивая туда-сюда кольцо на ее левой руке. Да, на левой руке. И на безымянном пальце. Ребята, наверняка, уже давно заметили его, но пока тактично не спешили с расспросами, лишь обменявшись улыбками и своим фирменным жестом — ударом руки об руку. Сейчас, они стояли в сторонке, переговариваясь о чем-то: Райан, кажется , разговаривал по телефону, прикрыв трубку рукой.

- Посмотри на них, - Кейт указала в сторону парней. - Райан определенно вызывает подкрепление, но так, чтоб оно выехало только вслед за нами.

Ее легкая усмешка передалась ему.

- Они не хуже меня знают, что ты чертовски упрямая.

Кейт крепче сжала его руку:

- Я буду осторожной. Обещаю.

Касл тихо улыбнулся ей в волосы, перед тем, как отпустить ее. По дороге к лифтам, он прошептал ей в висок:

- Я знаю. Как думаешь, мой бронежилет все еще на месте?

Щелчок закрывающихся створок лифта не дал ей ответить.

Конец второй части)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**Love**

_Richard Castle's loft. 22:00 p.m._

_And love - It's all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart but please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

**Nat King Cole - «****Love****»**

- Адский денек, да?

Ее влажные волосы щекочут ему нос и подбородок, но ему нравится это ощущение. Они оба стоят прямо посреди огромной гостиной, промокшие и продрогшие с ног до головы, после того, как неудачно попали под ливень, прямо в Центральном парке, оба забыв, что еще утром было объявлено штормовое предупреждение. Он мягко покачивает ее в своих объятиях, словно убаюкивает, как ребенка, чувствуя, как она глубоко и медленно дышит, уткнувшись лбом ему в грудь — ее горячее дыхание проникает под рубашку, разгоняя кровь по венам. Они просто стоят, обнявшись, посередине гостиной, и им обоим все равно, что они промокли до нитки. Они просто вместе. А остальное неважно.

- Да, просто адский, - ее приглушенный, слегка хрипловатый усталый голос, растворяется в глухом отголоске грозы за окном. Краем уха он улавливает раздражающе-монотонное дребезжание оконных стекол, но не обращает на это внимания, продолжая просто вдыхать запах ее волос, так же безжалостно щекочущих его лицо.

- От тебя дождем пахнет, - бормочет Касл, уперевшись подбородком в ее макушку, рассеянно наблюдая за яркими всполохами молний за ее спиной.

Кейт тихо смеется, и он чувствует уже настолько привычный, легкий толчок в бок.

- Как и от тебя, Касл. И вообще, сколько мы уже вот так стоим, не двигаясь?

Напускные нотки возмущения в ее голосе, ничто, по сравнению с ее действиями. Она все так же, дышит прижавшись лбом к его груди, дышит так же медленно, глубоко и согревающе; ее руки проникли под его пиджак, и мягко пробегают вверх-вниз по его лопаткам, немного сминая мокрый шелк его рубашки. Говорят, иногда достаточно просто прикосновений. Наверное, это правда.

- Не знаю, - Касл пожимает плечами. Ее руки под пиджаком, медленно поднимаются выше, крепко обхватывая его широкие плечи. - Разве это так важно?

Рик чувствует, как Кейт качает головой, не отрываясь от его груди.

- Нет. Ты прав, это абсолютно неважно.

Она вдыхала его так, как будто запоминает его. Она дышала им. От него пахло дождем, прелой листвой, слегка горьковатым запахом кофе и лимона... и еще чем-то таким... родным... Она могла стоять вот так, рядом с ним, вечно, просто обняв его и вдыхая его. Он был настолько... талантлив в объятиях, она не знала, как это еще назвать, это, наверное, было нелепо, но... это ведь был Касл. _Ее Касл. Ее Рик._

- Рик, - позвала она тихо.

- Ммм? - промычал он, снова уткнувшись ей в волосы, полностью укрывая ее в своих объятиях, словно защищая от всего мира.

- Я говорила тебе раньше, насколько ты замечательный?

Его сердце замерло, пропуская один удар, а потом она ощутила, как он прижимает ее ближе к себе, еле слышно смеясь ей в волосы, и этот бархатный смех разливается теплом по ее телу, заставив ее окончательно забыть ощущения холода. И она смеется в ответ, сильнее обернув руки вокруг него.

- Ты тоже замечательная, Кейт, ты знаешь об этом?

Ее сердце сделало сальто, перевернувшись и подпрыгнув, как и всегда, когда он говорил ей это.

- Ты гораздо удивительнее, чем я мог себе представить.

Она подняла на него взгляд, чтобы увидеть тысячи маленьких искрящихся смешинок, светящихся в уголках его глаз, переливающихся, пляшущих всеми оттенками синего. Синий... Ее спасительный синий... Она невесомо коснулась своими губами его губ, пытаясь выразить все то, что она хотела сказать ему, через один-единственный поцелуй. Но, когда она слегка отстранилась, этого оказалось недостаточно. Она хотела сказать ему. Она должна сказать ему. Она так редко это делала...

Снова немного приблизившись к его губам, Кейт прошептала:

- Я люблю тебя, Рик.

Он ничего не ответил. Он просто смотрел на нее, улыбаясь, а в его глазах, продолжали плескаться озорные лучинки счастья:

- Я тоже тебя люблю.

Они стояли и просто смотрели друг на друга, и вдруг, в ее глазах отразилось что-то неопределенное, как будто, она хотела сказать ему что-то еще, но стоило ей только набрать в легкие больше воздуха, как...

Ее телефон зазвонил, издавая пронзительно-тревожные гудки. Это был Райан. И снова «вовремя».

- Похоже, адский день все же еще не кончился, - Касл разочарованно хмыкнул, но успокаивающе прижался своим лбом к ее.

- Беккет! - рявкнула она в трубку. Почему им вечно мешают?

- Я помешал? - голос Райана звучал слегка растерянно.

- Нет, Райан, все в порядке. Что у тебя?

- Помнишь, мы сегодня арестовали подельника Кайла Линдера по распространению наркотиков?

- Да, помню. И?

- Он наконец выдал нам его местонахождение. Я уже высылаю подкрепление.

- Говори адрес, я запомню.

Она вздохнула, повесив трубку. Ее первый рабочий день, а они уже почти наполовину раскрыли дело. Но она чертовски устала. Если бы не Рик, она бы, наверняка, свалилась бы в штопор.

Виновато прижавшись к нему на короткое время, Кейт выдохнула:

- Прости.

- Ничего. Я не злюсь. - В доказательство он вернул ей ответное объятие.

- Ты ведь поедешь со мной, да? - Идиотский вопрос. Он ни за что не оставит ее одну.

- Конечно. Куплю нам кофе по дороге.

- Хорошо. Тогда пошли.

- Пошли.

The end of the prologue)


	6. Chapter 6

**The Beginning. Chapter Five.**

**Never Let Me Go**

_12__th__ NYPD Precinct. Observation/Interrogation. 02:30 a.m._

Она резко хлопнула дверью, словно вымещая на ней всю накопившуюся за день, и особенно, за последние несколько часов, злость и усталость. Надоело. Ненавижу. Дверное стекло жалобно тренькнуло тоненьким фальцетом, потом густо задребезжало, но все-таки не поддалось и осталось целым. Браслет на ее руке тихо звякнул, от соприкосновения с циферблатом часов, и слегка съехал вниз, закрывая собой окошки хронометра. Она все еще сжимала дверную ручку, сжимала настолько сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев, невидящим взглядом уставившись на дверную табличку с надписью: «Комната для допросов». Ей хотелось убить кого-нибудь. Застрелить. Придушить. Неважно. Но у нее уже ни на что не было сил. Их просто высосали за день.

Голос Райана рывком вернул ее в реальность:

- Эй, Беккет! Ты в порядке?

Она молча уставилась на напарника, пытаясь согнать с себя вязкую пелену из усталости, злости и апатичной отрешенности от всего окружающего. Светло-голубые глаза Кевина светились беспокойством, его брови были нахмурены, он насквозь сверлил ее взглядом. Кейт вымученно улыбнулась, стараясь успокоить его.

- Да, Райан, все нормально, я просто... - она не договорила, резко тряхнув головой, заставив себя отпустить эту злосчастную дверную ручку. Райан все понял и просто кивнул в ответ.

- Ты закончила с допросом?

- Да. Линдер подписал признание. Вот, держи. - Она кинула ему в руки папку, и он ловко поймал ее на лету. - Оформляйте документы для передачи дела в прокуратуру. А этого идиота ― в камеру.

- Понял. - Вместо того, чтобы просмотреть документы, Райан зажал папку у себя под локтем. - Ты точно в порядке?

Она снова натолкнулась на его внимательный взгляд. Бесполезно было отрицать. Они все, слишком хорошо ее знали.

- Ты же знаешь, что я справлюсь, Райан.

- Ты просто неисправима.

- Знаю. Сущее наказание. Но, спасибо. Правда, спасибо.

Его ответная улыбка была полна горько-саркастичной иронии.

- Я пойду оформлять документы, - произнес Райан, как бы невзначай, при этом, добавив: - Касл все еще в комнате для наблюдений.

Она слегка открыла рот, но ее озадаченно-недовольный взгляд, через пару секунд растворился в благодарности. Они действительно знали ее.

- Спасибо, - на этот раз ее улыбка была искренней.

Райан всего лишь кивнул в ответ.

_Richard Castle's loft. The bedroom. 04:00 a.m._

Громовые раскаты походили на звон башенных часов. Словно колокола, только что отбили полночь. Хотя, на самом деле, на часах было уже 4 утра.

Вспышка молнии за окном, была настолько неожиданной, что Касл невольно поежился, вздрагивая, со страхом взглянув на Кейт, боясь разбудить ее. Она заснула всего полчаса назад.

Он осмелился снова взглянуть на нее, только после того, как убедился, что она не проснулась. Она по-прежнему спала ― волосы разметались по подушке, дыхание тихое и ровное, с неисчезающим легким присвистом, обманчиво хрупкие руки, - одной рукой, она крепко сжимала уголок одеяла, а другую обернула вокруг его руки, лежавшей на ее животе. Он лежал рядом, просто вдыхая запах ее волос ― аромат кофе, шампуня и еще чего-то цитрусового, с еле уловимой вишневой ноткой. Яркие всполохи молнии отбрасывали на ее лицо неровные, быстро скользящие тени.

От робкого, нерешительного прикосновения теплых губ к ее виску, она слегка поежилась, сильнее сжав его руку, и он задержал дыхание, безумно боясь, что он все-таки разбудил ее. Ее губы дрогнули в проблеске едва заметной улыбки, и она повернулась на бок, утыкаясь лбом ему в грудь, как можно крепче обхватывая руками, его сильную, широкую спину. Так и не открывая глаз, она глухо и хрипло произнесла:

- Касл, ты снова на меня уставился.

- Прости, - виновато прошептал Рик, целуя ее в макушку. - Я не хотел тебя будить. Просто я...

- Тоже не мог заснуть? - подсказала она.

Он снова поцеловал ее в макушку, безмолвно ответив на ее вопрос.

- Ты... ты такая беззащитная, когда спишь... И... когда тебе не снятся кошмары.

Кейт на секунду затихла, и только ее рука, еще сильнее скомкавшая ткань его футболки, дала ему понять, что она слышала его слова. Но тишина всего лишь стала его знаком продолжать.

- Я заснул... ненадолго. Но потом...

Она оторвала голову от его груди, заглядывая ему в глаза. Даже в почти кромешной темноте, его глаза были настолько синими, что она снова и снова тонула в них. Как и тонула в них каждый день, уже почти ровно пять лет подряд.

- Потом мне снова это приснилось... Я снова слышал эти выстрелы, и видел труп Тайсона...1 А потом... ты истекала кровью на асфальте, и я ничего не мог с этим сделать... И я просил тебя не уходить, не оставлять меня... ты пыталась что-то сказать мне... но вдруг закрыла глаза и перестала дышать. Я понял, что тебя больше нет, и никак не мог проснуться, вырваться оттуда... а потом... ты просто исчезла. Растворилась. И я проснулся. Ты лежала рядом, и я так безумно испугался, что...

Внезапный комок в горле помешал ему договорить. Он запнулся на полуслове, болезненно сглатывая, и она увидела, как по его щекам медленно скатываются прозрачные бисеринки слез. Она протянула руку, большим пальцем нежно смахивая слезинки с его щеки.

- Касл... Рик... Я здесь, ты слышишь? Я здесь, я всегда буду здесь, обещаю.

- Обещаешь? - Его вдруг начало трясти, и Кейт прижалась как можно ближе к нему, снова водя руками вверх-вниз по его спине, стараясь хоть как-то согреть и успокоить его. Прикоснувшись губами к его щеке, она ощутила горький солоноватый привкус, и закрыла глаза, пытаясь сдержать свои собственные слезы.

- Обещаю, - ее голос был настолько тих, что он едва мог ее расслышать. - Я никуда тебя не отпущу. Никогда.

Она почувствовала, как Касл просто кивнул, прижимаясь губами к ее лбу.

Несколько минут они просто лежали, крепко обнявшись, прислушиваясь к непрекращающимся раскатам грома и быстрому, яростному, как этот шторм, биению сердец друг друга. Она легко поцеловала его в губы. И вдруг, почувствовала, как Рик шепчет ей что-то на ухо:

_I've waited a hundred years_

_But I'd wait a million more for you..._

_Nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours, my dear..._

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush._

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_

_I would have known what I was living for..._

_What I've been living for..._2

Она закрыла глаза. Ее дыхание выровнялось, а шторм почти затих, напоминая о себе лишь тихими отголосками где-то вдалеке. В комнату стали пробиваться первые серые полосы зарождающегося рассвета. Он внимательно наблюдал, как первые лучи солнца робко играют в ее волосах, медленно пропуская сквозь пальцы, длинные светло-каштановые пряди. А потом, он закрыл глаза, отдавая себя во власть сна.

До тех пор, пока кошмары не разбудят их обоих вновь.

1Да, да, вы не очитались. Это небольшой преднамеренный спойлер.

2**Sleeping At Last - **_"Turning Page"_


End file.
